<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mate for a Mate by GayBarbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225935">A Mate for a Mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBarbie/pseuds/GayBarbie'>GayBarbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fingering, Forest Sex, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Vampirism, Victoria takes her revenge, new moon! Bella, sexual blood drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBarbie/pseuds/GayBarbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria comes across Bella during Edward's absence, intent on killing her. But Victoria decides she wants something else from Bella altogether.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bella Swan/Victoria, mention of Bella/Edward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mate for a Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just Forest Smut, really.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward had told her there were dangerous things in these woods, but he was gone now, never coming back. The hole he had left, the one that threatened to rip itself open at the mere thought of him, ached now. The pain it caused her was the second worse thing she had ever felt. But, if she could see him again, even if he wasn't really with her, it was worth it. She crept further into the green and foliage. </p><p>Bella was dubious that something more dangerous than the Cullens could exist in these woods, and so close to her house. Yet she had found that when she walked among the tall trees and misty, moss-covered, rocky ground, Edward's warning came to mind, and the ghost of him, the memory of him, would come to visit. She was waiting for his sweet words to come, but it seemed, after walking this path and making it out alive so many times, her mind knew no danger was imminent. She sighed; she would have to tread an unknown path this time. She didn't like hiking, but to see him... </p><p>She turned, picked a random direction, and began walking. Twigs snapped under her as she wandered aimlessly into the shadows, and the sky began to grow darker. The forest was growing quiet. She wasn't alone. </p><p>"Turn around," his smooth voice said in her ear. "There are dangerous things in these woods, Bella." She smiled. The only dangerous thing had been him leaving, and that had long passed. "Please," he begged, and it was music to her ears.</p><p>"Awww," a new voice said, and every hair on Bella's arm stood on end. She whipped around, but saw nothing. She was hyper-aware of the shadows surrounding her now. That voice, it had been high-pitched and sweet, crooning and melodic, like Edward's. But not his. Was she going crazy?</p><p>The voice spoke again. "Little girl, lost in the woods," it said softly, but there was an edge to it. Bella turned again, sure it had come from behind her, and froze. It was <em>her</em>. The redhead who had been with James, with Laurent. </p><p>Victoria.  </p><p>She was stunning, just as Bella remembered. Fiery hair, shocking white skin, and blood red eyes. She sauntered forward gracefully, cat-like, with an odd, serene look on her angelic face, until she was only about a foot away. "Where's your mate?" Victoria asked, and made a show of looking around. "He's not around to protect you anymore?" Her voice dripped with honey, mocking. </p><p>With the sudden violence of a bullet, the emptiness returned, the hole ripped open. Why did she have to mention him? It took all of her strength just to speak. </p><p>"He's just out hunting. He'll be back any minute." It was a shock to herself that her voice didn't shake. </p><p>"Really?" Victoria mused, and Bella could see the ghost of a smile on her perfect lips. "I just stopped by their den. It was completely empty. Seemed like it had been for a while." She had gone to the Cullen house? "It must be quite a long hunting trip." Now Victoria was truly smiling, showing off her straight, perfectly sharp teeth. Shit. "I do find it odd, though," Victoria continued. "Laurent said you were their pet." Her expression was suddenly serious again. "I know the truth, though. You were his mate. Like James was mine." </p><p>Bella couldn't help but laugh. So that's what this was about? Victoria stared at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Bella managed, still chuckling. "It's just-it's so, so ironic is all." Victoria cocked her head to the side, and Bella, watching her, realized that Victoria's eyes were dark, not quite black. She must have been thirsty. That sobered Bella up a bit.</p><p>"You see," Bella explained, "Edward left." Victoria's eyebrows raised; she seemed incredulous. "He-well, you're probably gonna love this." She looked right into Victoria's eyes. "He broke up with me. He never loved me, actually. I know, because he said." </p><p>Victoria was silent for a moment. She was digesting this information, Bella assumed. Finally, she spoke. </p><p>"I've waited a long time to get to you," she said steadily. "I've risked so much just to be here, right now. This wasn't part of the plan." Her voice raised a few octaves as she went on. "He was supposed to be here!" Her voice continued to grow louder, angrier, her body bending over into an instinctive crouch. "He was supposed to see. I was supposed to take you from him, to make it right!"</p><p>Bella couldn't help but think that Victoria sounded a bit like an upset, moody teenager throwing a fit. Still, Bella stood completely still, and remained silent.</p><p>Victoria took a breath, staring Bella down once more. Bella held her gaze.</p><p>It seemed that this was the end. Maybe the past that had haunted her would kill her now. No, that wasn't right-the past that she had clung onto, the past that she wouldn't move past or even accept-maybe that was killing her. She should have gotten out of this town, she now knew, or at least have made a life for herself here outside of the Cullens. At least then her death might have been hers. Victoria straightened out of her crouch. </p><p>"Listen," Bella said before Victoria could announce whatever terrible fate she had planned for her. "I know that you lost your mate. But I didn't have anything to do with it; I didn't kill him. And Edward is not my mate, at least not anymore, so... you shouldn't kill me." Victoria quirked an eyebrow. "I am my own person," Bella continued, "I'm not an accessory to him, or whatever he did, alright? I was just a-a passing obsession." Bella looked down. "Let's just go our own ways, alright?"</p><p>"That was a nice speech," Victoria responded in her velvet voice. "But even if you aren't associated with him," in the blink of an eye, Victoria's face was inches away from hers, "you still smell really good. And that was enough of a reason for James. Maybe it's enough for me."</p><p>"But," Bella hedged, "is that really what you want? I mean, you want revenge. Isn't simple murder a little bit of a let down?"</p><p>"You're the reason he died," Victoria snarled. "Do you have anything else that could make up for his death? Anything you could give me, aside from your useless life?"</p><p>"Well," Bella started, now getting heated. Victoria didn't know her, didn't know her worth. "It's not like it was much of a loss, honestly. I mean, did he even consider that he could die and leave you alone? Maybe he should have thought of that before he pissed off a whole family of super-powered vampires!"</p><p>Hellfire blazed in Victoria's eyes, and before she knew what was happening, the vampire blurred into motion.</p><p>All the breath went out of her. She was seeing stars. Her back was pressed against something hard-a tree, and it hurt like hell, her lungs still struggling for air. Victoria's hands gripped her arms just under her shoulders, hard enough to give her bruises, but not quite hard enough to break them.</p><p>So this was the way, Bella thought warily. Blunt force torture? Death by a thousand pushes? </p><p>Victoria was mere centimeters away, her red eyes staring into Bella's soul. Hunger was in her eyes, and something else, some unknowable hint of emotion. Did it matter what the vampire was thinking, what she was planning? Bella was sure she was better off not knowing. She scowled. Might as well go out looking brave. </p><p>"You're just like me," she said. "Lonely, empty," she spit out. "You don't know what to do without him." She felt tears swelling in her eyes, and Victoria became blurry. "You're just lost, like me." Victoria's stony face swam into motion, that unreadable emotion now clouding her eyes. A smooth, cold hand brushed her cheek, and Bella gasped at the chill, turning her face away. That was want Victoria wanted, she realized too late. Victoria leaned in, dipping her head down, her marble lips meeting Bella's smooth neck. Bella's heart beat wildly, not helping her case at all. The mass of curly, red-orange hair, like fire, obscured her vision.</p><p>This was the end. Bella sighed, realizing in her last moments that Edward's ghost was absent, even in this deathly situation. It seemed even the memory of him couldn't be trusted to stick around. She relaxed, tilting her neck back further. No use fighting now. </p><p>Victoria's lips moved like silk against the skin of her neck as she opened her mouth. At least that was a nice feeling, Bella though dimly. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. </p><p>She took what she thought would be her last breath.</p><p>Dread held her in place.</p><p>And then, Victoria bit her neck.</p><p>No, biting wasn't the right word. She was...nibbling at it? And now she was licking it. Thats was weird. Oh, Bella realized. Victoria was kissing her neck. And now, Victoria was reaching her hand down, lowering to-oh.</p><p>Okay. So that's what this was. The fatal dread started to fade away. Victoria was coming on to her. Sexually. She swallowed. Was this what Victoria wanted, in return for James? Would doing this save her life? </p><p>Bella moved her face down, trying to catch Victoria's attention, and it worked. The vampire moved up, and came face to face with her. Bella smiled in what she hoped was a convincing way, and kissed the other woman softly. Victoria responded immediately, kissing her back so deeply and with such force that Bella's head was pushed back into the tree she was still being held against. She must not have been used to dealing with the fragility of humans. Bella would just have to bear it. Plus, she didn't mind it rough. The kiss itself was actually kind of nice, Victoria's breath was sweet, and her lips, though hard as marble, didn't move with too much force to hurt. They didn't let up, though, that was for sure. In fact, from how fervently Victoria was kissing her now, it seemed that she was about to lose her virginity here in the woods. Not really what she had planned, but there wasn't much she could do to stop it. It was happening.</p><p>Victoria retuned to Bella's neck, sucking at it a little, running her tongue over Bella's warm skin, and Bella couldn't help but gasp; it felt good. And it had been so long, probably for them both. She only hoped that Victoria's thirst wouldn't overwhelm her-well, thirst.</p><p>She pulled at Bella's waistband and slid a hand into her pants. Bella exhaled and leaned her head back. She couldn't deny that the gorgeous redheads's bites and nibbles didn't turn her on a little bit; she could already feel that she was a little wet down there. Still, the chill of the other woman's skin against her lower stomach made her shiver. Victoria's fingers quickly found her entrance, and Bella quivered once more before she felt a parting of skin, and a slender, cold finger slipped inside. <em>God</em>. </p><p>Victoria was biting, sucking at her neck again harder now, but Bella didn't mind at all. She let out a moan when Victoria slipped a second finger in. <em>Fuck</em>. That was really, really good. She wanted nothing more than for the other woman to move her fingers now, maybe pull them out, and then slide them in again. Bella dimly realized that she hadn't thought about other women before this way; it had never occurred to her. But based on this, maybe she should have.</p><p>"Ah!" Bella cried out. Victoria was really using her teeth, and she felt sharp pricks along her neck, nearing her collarbone, blooming pain and a little pleasure along the way. Bella felt Victoria's surprisingly soft tongue dart out and trace the path of her bites. Was she drawing blood, drinking blood? Bella should be worried about that but -</p><p>"Oh," Bella whimpered, and her thoughts scattered to the wind. Victoria was pulling her fingers out, slowly. Bella shivered at the loss, but before she could protest, Victoria, doing God's work, pushed her digits back. Finally. Bella could feel her inner labia giving way against Victoria's fingers the further she pushed in. </p><p>Bella leaned her head back further to give Victoria better access, another moan escaping her as the woman took advantage of the new position. Whatever she was doing to her neck-<em>she had been doing something to her neck, something, she needed to stop</em>- Bella didn't want her to stop. She could feel the tension building up where Victoria's fingers were, quickening, and she could feel herself on the edge of bliss, sweet bliss. Sweet aching racked her body. She thought she might have begged Victoria, or pleaded with her, to finish, or maybe to not stop, <em>god don't stop, please</em>-but she could only breathlessly whimper against Victoria's cool shoulder as the woman brought her fingers out and in, and out again, and now a little faster and faster, a little more force, painfully, blissfully-</p><p><em>Jesus Christ. </em>It was happening-Victoria was working her fingers quicker, quicker, relentless, and Bella was tightening around them, closing and-tighter and- <em>god, fuck, god</em>- Bella was seeing spots in her vision. Bella could only gasp breathlessly as she came, and kept coming when Victoria decided to toy with her, but Bella couldn't complain-couldn't speak if she wanted to, didn't have the strength. She was spent, and content, and she could feel her mind start to drift a little, as if she was starting to daydream.</p><p>Victoria was crooning some sweet nothings into her ear in that sugary sing-song voice, but the noise faded in and out. Was that supposed to happen? She wasn't sure, but she found she didn't care. Her eyelids felt heavy, and they began to close. Through her lashes, she could just barely make out the canopy of green above her, the distant leaves brushing against each other peacefully before evading her vision altogether.   </p><p>Victoria thought Bella must be euphoric by now, based on how the girl's head was lolling against the tree. Or perhaps that was the blood loss-had Victoria taken too much? She wasn't quite sure; she had never left her victims alive long enough to know exactly how much they could lose before they died. </p><p>She had to be careful now, though. She didn't want to kill this human; quite the opposite. She only wanted to take the girl as her mate, and transform her accordingly.</p><p>Fair is fair, after all. </p><p>Victoria saw the girl's eyes fluttering, and presumed she was slipping into unconsciousness. Blood seeped steadily out of the wounds on her neck, and Victoria leaned forward, licking around the bite marks. The human's heartbeat was strong, she could hear it now as she focused. Bella would survive to be turned, Victoria was sure. </p><p>Victoria only hoped that she had made the girl's last human moments memorable. As carefully as she knew how, she let the girl fall forward, into her arms, and then picked her up, maneuvering it so that she now carried the girl bridal-style in her arms. She was actually quite beautiful, Victoria thought, for a human.</p><p>In the next second, she was running, a blur of light tracing through the woods, with her new mate in her clutches. She had been lucky, she mused to herself. The wolves had been no where in sight today; no new trails for her to avoid. </p><p>She had a feeling they wouldn't be able to track her where she was going, nor would the girl's previous coven. She would lose them along the way even if they managed to pick up her trail. Maybe she would lead them awry or run too far for them to follow; she could cross territories, toe the line, put other covens on the defense, maybe give those who dared to track her something else to worry about. She wasn't worried. Not many could find her when she wanted to stay hidden. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>